Timeline
The following is a timeline of the Convergence Series. It should be noted that while events generally have specified lengths of time, time is ultimately relative across the hyperverse. Events that took place over one week in one universe could have taken a number of years in another universe. For this reason, no specific dates are given for any event that takes place within the series and no time is specified for the moments in-between events. Timeline Events are listed chronologically in the order that they occurred in-universe. Events separated by | occur relatively at the same time. The Dawn of Reality * The multiverse, once comprised of pure chaos, is put into balance upon the forming of the Great Spirits and the creation of the seal around the Dark Place, the demonic source of true Malevolence * When all universes were still isolated, demonic beings made their first mark on reality from within the Dark Place, forming the first Murder Games to imbalance the multiverse * Malevolence is kept in check by the Great Spirits and the guardians of the Utopian Parallel, but the first imbalances gave rise the Kresnik clan learning of universes outside their own * The Great Spirits worry about the possible convergence of universes and so give the Kresniks a gift as a test * The Kresniks war with one another and the multiverse fluctuates in balance, spelling the beginning of a great change for all Progenitor Era The Progenitor Era refers to the first known Murder Games recorded, as they were in their early stages. During this time, the Arch Demon, for the most part, had remained behind the scenes, letting others do his work for him while he fine-tuned his creation. This era contains the event known as Point Zero, for it was the beginning point of universes more commonly converging with another. * Diablo escapes from the Dark Place, seeks out the Tesseract, and enters into an alliance with Albert Wesker * Genesis * Big and Bad | The Ties That Bind * Almost Nearly Inconsequential * Far Away Lights * Shadow Over Gotham * The Devil Returns | Receive and Save You | Haunting Blue * At least one unrecorded Murder Game * G.O.R.E. is formed * Welcome to Silent Hill * Death Never Dies The Lost Period The Lost Period refers to the era in which the Coalition had been formed, its initial struggles to combat the phenomena, and the subsequent rise to power of the Arch Demon. * The Coalition is formed * The Lost Period occurs Rise and Fall of the Arch Demon The Rise and Fall of the Arch Demon, just as the name implies, refers to the Arch Demon rising to power, and his subsequent defeat at the hands of those who defied him. On the side, a new threat by the name of Elliot, influenced by the Arch Demon's work, begins to rise to power as well. * The Ash Incident * Monokuma Rising * Deception * The Reapers' Game * Eden and the Forgotten People * Fusion | Illusion I: The Distraction of the Falling Worlds * The Coalition joins forces with the Reaper organization * System Breakdown | Illusion II: School Daze * Breaking Down Barriers | No Serenity to Be Found * Before the Sickness | Curse of the Flower * The Ultimate Game | The Untold Story of the Assassin and the Siren * G.O.R.E. ends its connection to the Coalition and become known as the Revanchist * The Rout of Ash Age of Reconstruction The Age of Reconstruction refers to the mass attempt to restore order to the multiverse in the wake of the fall of the Arch Demon, including a large number of reforms that had happened as the Coalition rose to fame with his defeat. However, alongside reconstruction came destruction as new threats began to loom over the horizon, including a familiar face who manages to continue the Murder Games phenomena despite the Arch Demon's death, and a sinister plot behind the scenes that threatens to shatter the relative peace throughout. * The Coalition joins forces with the MEU and the United Nations * The United Nations establishes the Multiverse Directive * The Reaper organization ends its partnership with the Coalition and becomes independent once again * Chillin' in Columbia begins * A Fragmented Reality * The Wandering Fool | The Metamorphose Sickness * Traversing Aether | Laid to Rest Screaming * Calamitous Overture | Crooked Supernova * The Sovionok Camp Incident | Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Sovionok: The Days After | The Great Phenomenon occurs * Illusion Breaker | Illusion III: Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Child of the Multiverse | Sunrise * When the Corpses Cry | The Life of Shiki Tohno begins * An Ultimate Revival | A Certain Bizarre Affair begins * Fragile | Everything I Never Had | Infinite Tales * Intertwined Truths begins | Intertwined Lies * Intertwined Paradoxes | Bad End begins * The Grand Hotel * Musings of a Captain-Commander * The Lightbringer Chronicles and The More Things Change begins * The War of the Universe | Personal Hero begins * A Certain Bizarre Affair ends * The Life of Shiki Tohno ends * Suicide Squad begins | The Lightbringer Chronicles and The More Things Change ends * The Torch begins * Avalon Interlude | A Certain Bizarre Incident * A Tale of Two Wastelands * Witch Hunter | The Dark Beginning * Zinnia's Backstory * The Devil's Carnival | The Heavy Saga * Welcome to the Falls * Overwatch: Tomb of Kings | Reaper Man | The Dhampir and the Claymore * Restless in Rapture | From the Shadows begins * Suicide Squad ends * Monokuma's Awakening | Blackest Knight * Life's Value | Intertwined Truths ends * The Piper in the Dark * Now You See Me * SCP-2214 | Personal Hero ends * Chillin' in Columbia ends | The Girls Who Met Through Time * Civil War * Under the Scarlet Moon * ODMA is formed | The epilogue of Genesis occurs Flash Point Era The Flash Point Era refers to the period of time that follows the grand overhaul and reforms of various multiverse organizations. Nearing the end of the Age of Reconstruction, a sinister plot had been realized and fulfilled by forces of evil that shattered the peace that others had tried so hard to build. Now, the reputations of the Coalition and the United Nations have been tarnished as a result of certain revelations, and trust in others and in one's own organization has become scarce. However, as the power of the Revanchist grows, so does ODMA, a new organization created to protect the multiverse and perhaps eventually unite the other organizations toward their common goal. * The Torch ends | Ragnarok Phase One begins | Sophie's Story * It Is Your Happiness | From The Shadows ends * Unfinished Business * Last Train Home * Slowly Dead | Do No Harm | The Secretariat begins * A Wish Through Time * Letters from a Time Traveler * Time Squad | Vortex Theory | Tomorrow Never Lies * Big Trouble for a Big Koopa | Through the Ashes * The Time Crisis | A Certain Bizarre Adventure * The Infinity Parable | A Certain Golden Requiem * House of M | Ragnarok Phase One ends | Ragnarok Phase Two begins * What it Means to be a Hero * I'm Home | A Cold-Blooded Betrayal | King's Dead * Trouble in Paradise | The City of Avalon begins | A Certain Bizarre Encounter * A Night in Terror Town | War Stories | Sirens to Escape Millennium * Brand of the Hawk | Pathway to Perfection * Illusion V: Prisoners of Hogwarts | Cell Games Reincarnated * Calamitous Reprise | Illusion VI: A Clue in the Knight * Exploratio Continua! | Paradisum Perdidit * Reaper Squad | Illusion VII: Happily Never After | On a Cold Neverwinter Day * Answer the Call | The Answer | Champions of the Arena * Dead or Lie | Uncertainty Principle * Right Hand of the Magic God * Fighting of the Spirit * Zero Hour Trivia * The Age of Reconstruction was originally known as the New Age. * The name of the Flash Point Era ''is derived from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flashpoint_(comics) '''DC Comics event of the same name']. ** To a similar note, the name of Zero Hour ''is also derived from the 'DC event of the same name'''. Category:Terminology